dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 1
*Mister Mind Other Characters: Cameo appearances only *Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) *Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) *Bulleteer *Daria Hernandez *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Doom Patrol :*Chief (Niles Caulder) :*Robotman (Cliff Steele) :*Negative Man (Larry Trainor) *Director Bones *Empress *Geo-Force *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Gypsy *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Jimmy Olsen *Justice Society of America :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) :*Hourman (Rick Tyler) :*Jakeem Thunder :*Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) :*Power Girl :*Sand :*Stargirl :*Thunderbolt *Katana *Klarion *Manhattan Guardian *Mera *Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman) *Outsiders :*Grace :*Nightwing (Dick Grayson) :*Plastic Man *Red Star *Sapphire *Sasha Bordeaux *Shadowpact :*Blue Devil :*Detective Chimp :*Enchantress :*Nightmaster :*Ragman *S.T.R.I.P.E. *Tazmanian Devil *Teen Titans :*Raven :*Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) *Unidentified hero (see Notes, below) *Unidentified heroine (see Notes, below) *Vixen *Young Frankenstein *Zatanna *Zauriel Locations: *France *Gotham City :*Gotham City Police Department :*52 Pick-Up *Kahndaq :*Shiruta *Metropolis :*Daily Planet :*Centennial Park *Opal City :*Ambassador Hotel Items: *Bat-Signal *Green Lantern Ring *Legion Flight Ring *Sword of Night *Trident of Lucifer *Wishing Gun Vehicles: * None | Notes = * 52 was a fifty-two issue limited series, published on a weekly basis. The series was designed to fill the continuity gap between Infinite Crisis and the One Year Later event. * This issue shipped on May 10th, 2006. * This issue is reprinted in 52, Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * The splash page on story pages 18-19 has two as-yet unidentified characters. One is standing to the left of Shift (a.k.a. Metamorpho), wearing a purple and red outfit with yellow gloves/boots. The other is seen talking with Ray and Manhattan Guardian. He has a blue top/mask and white pants. Can someone identify them? * Fire and Clark Kent are at the memorial service but are not featured on the splash page on story pages 18-19. | Trivia = * The opening page contains many splintered flashback scenes, some of which refer to events that took place during Infinite Crisis and its numerous crossover-related titles, and some of which refer to past events in the DC Universe. * This issue's title appears to be paraphrased from William Shakespeare's play "The Tragedy of Cymbeline, King of Britain," which contains these lines: ::"Golden lads and girls all must, ::As chimney-sweepers, come to dust." | Recommended = *''52'' #1-52 *''Countdown'' #51-0 *''Infinite Crisis'' #1-7 *''World War III'' #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aquaman appearances list * Beast Boy appearances list * Black Adam appearances list * Black Lightning appearances list * Blue Devil appearances list * Booster Gold appearances list * Chief (Niles Caulder) appearances list * Deadman appearances list * Detective Chimp appearances list * Doctor Light appearances list * Doctor Sivana appearances list * Doctor Mid-Nite appearances list * Elongated Man appearances list * Fire appearances list * Firehawk appearances list * Flash (Jay Garrick) appearances list * Geo-Force appearances list * Grace appearances list * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) appearances list * Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) appearances list * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) appearances list * Green Lantern (John Stewart) appearances list * Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) appearances list * Gypsy appearances list * Hourman appearances list * Huntress appearances list * Jakeem Thunder appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Kid Flash appearances list * Mammoth appearances list * Martian Manhunter appearances list * Mera appearances list * Mister Mind appearances list * Mister Miracle appearances list * Mister Terrific appearances list * Nightmaster appearances list * Nightwing appearances list * Plastic Man appearances list * Power Girl appearances list * Question appearances list * Ragman appearances list * Raven appearances list * Ray appearances list * Renee Montoya appearances list * Robotman appearances list * Sand appearances list * Shift appearances list * Stargirl appearances list * Steel (John Henry Irons) appearances list * Steel (Natasha Irons) appearances list * S.T.R.I.P.E. appearances list * Superman appearances list * Tazmanian Devil appearances list * Vixen appearances list * Wildcat appearances list * Wonder Girl appearances list * Zatanna appearances list * Zauriel appearances list | Links = * 52: The Comic at DCComics.com * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}